The present invention relates to pipe sealing devices and more particularly, relates to an improved sealing device for the temporary sealing of pipe ends and a method of installation of such device. Although the invention will be described in respect of its application to plumbing pipes it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention may be applied to piping in other fields.